1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system supports, and more particularly to a system and method for a mechanically fastened information handling system foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often used in an office environment, typically on and around office furniture. Generally, information handling systems are equipped with rubber support feet that limit the risk of damage to furniture on which a system rests and also help to dampen vibration noises. With desktop and tower information handling systems, adequate chassis size usually exists to allow mechanical fastening of rubber support feet. Larger chassis volumes allow mechanical devices, such as bolts and screws, to protrude relatively far into the system without interfering with system operations. Desktop and tower information handling systems generally are setup at a fixed location and only rarely moved, subjecting their rubber support feet to only infrequent friction or other forces. Thus, end users do not typically have problems with failure of desktop and tower information handling system rubber support feet. Even if problems do arise, only a minimal impact is generally felt by the end user since these systems are typically not mobile.
In contrast to desktop and tower information handling systems, portable information handling systems, often referred to as notebooks, have small chassis sizes to aid end user mobility. The smaller chassis size of portable information handling systems typically prevents mechanical attachment of rubber support feet. Instead, rubber support feet are generally adhered to the lower outer surface of portable information handling systems with an adhesive. Unfortunately, rubber support feet are made from a compliant, flexible material, such as molded from plastic with silicone used as a material component. Adhesives typically do not bond well to silicone material, making the rubber support feet vulnerable to failure. Failure is sometimes induced under normal operating conditions for portable information handling systems when a portable system resting on its rubber support feet is slid across a surface, such as a desk. The sliding force tends to roll and peel away the rubber support foot from the surface of the chassis because the compliant rubber support foot material is sandwiched between the rigid notebook surface and the rigid work surface. If a rubber support foot falls off a portable information handling system, the system tends to become awkward to use and often results in a request for customer service from the manufacturer of the portable information handling system to reaffix the support foot.